


the world but not as we know it

by streakmad29



Series: The world but not as we know it [1]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, McShep - Freeform, crossovers, jack/daniel - Freeform, micheal/lucifer, tony dinozzo / Jethro gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheal and lucifer are on earth. Their child is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance i couldn't edit out some of the code from tranfering this chapter from its former site. Doesnt help dat im using my tablet either. Pls let me know wat u think and if its worth continuing. Also the second part of this story is uploaded now on a different page. Just go onto my dashboard it's there.

Chapter 1

Doctor Rodney McKay was furious. In fact he was so beyond furious that all his co workers had sent out an avoid at all costs e-mail about him. The strange thing was that no one could figure out why he was so mad. For once no one had messed with his city and according to all sources his relationship with John Sheppard was going well. In fact it was going so well that there were talks of Rodney going back to earth with John to meet John’s brother.

     Three hours later and McKay was back on earth. The S.G.C was up in arms. The only one who seemed unfazed was Doctor Daniel Jackson. “I take it you were made aware of what was happening?” He asked as McKay stormed past him. “I thought I had left you in charge Daniel,” McKay fumed as he walked towards an exit, “You were supposed to keep me informed of all these kind of power plays by my wonderfully out of control parents.” Daniel rolled his eyes as he said “kind of had my hands full with the ori, Vala and Jack.” “What’s wrong with Jack?” McKay questioned as he found his car keys in his old coat pocket and unlocked his car, “You coming or what?”

      “Jack knows about what I really am,” Daniel confessed, “I never mentioned you but I’m sure by now he has an idea why I have always been on your side in any on site battles.” McKay was silent till they were off base and then said, “I’m pregnant. John’s the father but I didn’t tell him what I am. I’m not sure how he would take that. Bad enough I’ve lied to him about who I am without adding what I am as well. The road ahead is going to be long and confusing. We’re about to meet hunters of our kind who will not only need us but we’re going to need them to protect us. I will also need Antony found. I need my two royal guards. My parents don’t want me to go full term. I carry the only thing that will stop all out war between them. A grandchild.”

      Daniel eyed McKay with sad eyes, “Will John forgive you for keeping him away during this?” he asked. “As of now,” McKay whispered, “I don’t exist anymore. Neither does Daniel Jackson or Anthony Dinozzo. Only Faith, Hope and Charity exist. Forgiveness is not John’s to give me. I think it’s time to be ourselves.” With that McKay pulled the car to the side of the road and let a white light engulf him. Another engulfs Daniel and just as it dimmed another figure appeared in the back of the car and said, “Why am I always last to be picked up for the road trip!” Daniel grinned at the owner of said voice and answered, “Because you’re always busy with that sexy boss of yours Toni.”

     Anthony Dinozzo or Charity in certain circles grinned and said, “Good thing I told him about us a while back or I would have earned more than a slap to the back of the head.” “You know you love it Toni, mind you I would love if he gave me more than a slap,” Daniel teased. “I only wish he would hit you both for me,” Rodney snapped, “Maybe then I could get all my problems sorted quicker.” “Ah Mer I missed you to,” Toni told him with a smirk. Rodney signed. He was happy to see his friends but the reasons for seeing them were making him sick with worry and not just for him anymore. Soon his baby was going to be the biggest target around. And the one person he really wanted/needed was in a different galaxy.

   “I’m always glad to see you Toni, you know that,” Rodney told him, “But I’m pregnant, my parents are trying to start a war against each other using my home/domain as their battle ground. Up until an hour ago people thought I was a man, now I’m a woman, sitting in my car, on the side of the road, trying to keep it together when all I want is to crawl back to Atlantis, snuggle into the bed of the man I adore and stay there until it’s time to pop out the baby.” Toni smiled softly at Rodney then shared a knowing look with Daniel. “Mer,” Daniel started, “you need to sleep. I bet you haven’t slept since you found out about your parents.” “Dani,” Rodney wailed, “How can I sleep at a time like this? You know those two people, aka my parents, will only listen to me.” “We know that Mer but what good will you be if it comes down to a war and your too weak to fight,” Dani countered, “Plus your body will need sleep to help make all the changes needed for baby.”

     “No fair using the baby,” Rodney complained as he got out of the car, “Fine. One of you drive, I’m claiming the backseat for a nap. And we’re heading to Toni’s work place first because Gibbs is coming with us and then Dani, your calling Jack and getting him to come with us without the rest of the mountain and especially Sam knowing. Oh and Toni, you should change. It might look weird when we start getting called our real names and you look like a male model.” “Why are we bringing Jack and Gibbs?” Dani questioned him, “We’d be better off without them holding us back.”

      “Trust me Dani,” Rodney started, “Before the battle is over you’ll be glad that they were there. Now I am kind of tired so I’m going to sleep. Wake me up when you get to Gibbs.” Toni stared at her for a minute and then smiled at her. “Thank you,” she whispered, “You know I will follow you always but it is nice to know that you support my choice in mate.” “All I wish for you both is to find happiness,” Mer told them, “If these two make you glow then they have my blessing.” “Sleep Mer we’ll protect you as is our honour and duty,” Dani promised. Not two minutes later they heard her soft snores filling the silence of the car. After sharing a quick smile at each other Toni began the drive to Gibb’s home.

        Four hours later and Dani was waking Mer up as Toni went inside to inform Gibbs of the situation. Since he was aware of the whole story he was more than willing to join the battle but not before saying, “You are doing your baby’s father a disservice by not letting him know and letting him pick his most important thing.” “I do see your point Gibbs but I’m not the only person who needs John. His work is very important and since I’m not there the people there need him. In this case the needs of the many must come first no matter how scared I am,” Mer told him softly.

 “Plus Mer won’t be alone boss,” Toni told him, “She has us to help her anyway we can.”  “You already are Toni,” Mer informed him. Toni smiled happily at her and after settling as close to Gibbs as she could in the back of the car and turned innocent eyes on Dani. "Isn't it time for you to call a certain tall, handsome Air Force General?" The slap to the back of the head right after those words had Dani and Mer laughing their asses off. The "Thank you Boss," right after that had both of them wishing for their other halves. "Make the call Dani," Mer ordered as she took her place behind the wheel and pulled away from the Navy base. Dani rolled her eyes as she pulled out her mobile. "Maybe i should use Gibbs or Toni's phone," Dani started, trying to stall for time, "It would be easy for them to trace my cell."  the head slap Gibbs gave her hurt. "Hey," She pouted, "Do I look like Toni!" "Kinky Bossman," Toni cheered, "But I don't think her Flyboy is the sharing type. Pity cause I do love me some dress blues." Gibbs just growled, "Better not see you sniffing after some man in uniform DiNozzo or it will be more than a head slap you'll get."                                                                                                                                                   


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't really a chapter, more a quick note to say that the second part of this story is being posted under the name " The world but not as we know it 2". Thank you to everyone who has read the story and please feel free to comment or pass on any advice. I'm new to writing fanfiction and would love to hear what you think of the story. Sorry it's not slash but for my first time posting I decided to go with what I know.


End file.
